True Force
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: One day when the PPG had a day off from school something happens which changes everything. Not good with summaries. Takes place in Bleedman's comics which I'm a big fan of.
1. Chapter 1

True Force

Disclaimer

I do not own the vast majority of the characters in this story except for Shawn and Ashley.

Chapter 1

It was sunday afternoon and the Powerpuff Girls were taking a walk to the mall to kill some time. Unknown to them was the fact that Bell had been following them with Gir for the last couple of blocks. As they continued walking there was a sudden quake followed by an explosion behind them.

"What was that?" Buttercup asked trying to keep her balance.

"I don't know." Bubbles said.

"Let's check it out." Blossom said as the three began running towards the smoking crater. As the smoke cleared they saw three figures standing just before the one in the middle collapsed pointing to another figure who seemed to be unconcious as the other two tried to help each of the fallen ones. As the girls approached the people in the crater they saw one take a defensive stance.

"Wait we're not here to hurt you." Blossom said raising her hands to show no ill will. "We're here to help you." she said getting close enough to see a girl with long black hair which was tied in a pony tail, wore skinny jeans, a green t shirt with a long sleeve shirt over it , and a pair of white running shoes.

"It's okay Ashley." said the other girl who had long green hair, wore blue jeans, a baby blue shirt, and a pair of black converse.

"Alright." Ashley said as she picked up the girl who was unconcious.

"Why don't you come to our house so we can help your friend." Blossom said just noticing that the guy who was with them seemed to be wearing the uniform of the school she and her sisters go to.

"Alright then lead the way." Ashley responded as the three girls floated into the crater to help the green haired girl with the guy who was still unconcious. "How far is it?"

"A few blocks so it'll probably be faster if we just fly." Buttercup said as she and Bubbles pulling the guy's arms over their shoulder.

"Wait what about them?" Blossom asked turning to Ashley and the green haired girl.

"Don't worry we can follow you." Ashley said as she began to glow a little and was floating. "But I don't think I can carry two people."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom said as she just noticed that Ashley was carrying Bell over her shoulder which caused her eyes to widen.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"Nothing." Blossom replied with a cough. "If you want I'll take you." she suggested to the girl.

"Okay." she responded with a smile.

"Alright then just give me your hand." Blossom said holding her hand out as the green haired girl held on. "Alright then let's go." she said as they took flight heading south. Once they arrived Bubbles and Buttercup laid the guy on the couch. As they turned him Bubbles saw from a torn part on his shirt a large scar on the left side of his chest which caused her eyes to widen. Meanwhile Ashley laid Bell on the recliner. When she did she saw a small green dog fall. Noticing it Ashley laid the dog next to Bell. Afterwards the Powerpuff Girls sat down with their two concious guests.

"So who are you?" Blossom asked politely.

"As I think you've figured out my name is Ashley." she introduced herself.

"I'm Luna." the green haired girl introduced herself. "And he's Shawn." she said looking towards the couch.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls." she introduced herself.

"I'm Bubbles." she introduced herself with a large smile.

"And I'm Buttercup." she said with a scowl.

"So where are your parents?" Ashley asked.

"Well I think our father is out grocery shopping right now." Bubbles said with a thoughtful look.

"And what about your mother?" Ashley asked.

"Well we don't have one." Blossom said looking at Ashley.

"Did she pass on?" Ashley asked.

"No we've never had a mom." Buttercup replied.

"Yes we were created by the Professor in the lab with a formula." Blossom added.

"Hey kinda like you ain't it?" they heard a male's voice asked from behind where Buttercup was sitting causing her to throw a punch behind her which was caught.

"What the? How did you get there?" Blossom asked confused.

"Yeah I think I fell." Shawn replied letting go of Buttercup's fist.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"I'll explain later." Shawn said as he fell to one of his knees.

"Hey are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I just need to rest a little." Shawn replied getting back up as he shook his hand noticing a bruise on it.

"That was amazing." Bubbles said suprised that Shawn could still move his arm after stopping Buttercup's punch.

"What?" Shawn asked confused.

"That you were able to stop Buttercup's punch with you arm undamaged." Blossom responded.

"Oh it's nothing. See?" Shawn said showing the palm of his hand which was now fully healed. "Now if you'll excuse me where's the back door at?"

"That way near the fridge." Buttercup said.

"Thanks." Shawn said heading that way. As Shawn headed outside Bubbles pondered on whether or not she should ask Shawn about that scar she saw. After about five minutes of debating with herself she decided to ask but when she went out back she saw no one in the back and started to panic.

"You okay?" Bubbles heard a voice ask her. She turned to find the source but was unable to.

"Where are you?" Bubbles asked.

"Up here." Bubbles looked around before floating to the roof and seeing Shawn laying there.

"What's up?" Shawn asked still with his eyes closed but smiling.

"Well there's something I wanted to ask you." Bubbles began as she landed on the roof and sat down.

"Ask away." Shawn said opening his eyes.

"I was just wondering about that scar on you chest." Bubbles said turning to him. Shawn then smiled.

"I got that when I died." he said simply.

"When you what?" Bubbles asked shocked.

"When I died." Shawn said as he took off the neck tie of his uniform.

"What do mean?" Bubbles asked trying to understand what Shawn was telling her. Then Shawn stood up and stretched just before his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked noticing that Shawn's eyes had changed. Right then Shawn just took off quickly heading northwest. Unsure of what she should do Bubbles decided to follow Shawn. As Bubbles flew after Shawn she was suprised at how fast he was going up until he stopped all of a sudden.

After looking around he turned to his left. "There!" he said pointing to a building about two blocks from where they floating. As they descended on to the roof of one of the buildings they saw there was a police stand off at a bank.

"Oh my gosh." Bubbles said seeing that the robbers had some heavy artillary as one of the squad cards exploded forcing the officers to fall back.

"I'll take care of it." Bubbles said as she was about to fly over when she was pulled back.

"Wait. Please let me take care of it." Shawn told her. Bubbles felt uncomortable for two reasons. The first being that she wasn't sure about if she should let Shawn try to stop group of criminals who had such dangerous weapons. The second was that Shawn was currently holding her hand and, even though Shawn didn't notice, she was blushing heavily.

"O-okay." Bubbles responded trying to hide her blush. As he let go of her hand Shawn turned to her.

"Thank you." Shawn said just before jumping off as he was engulfed in flames in mid air as he landed on the ground the flames discipated and, he now had red hair and eyes as well as his clothes changing to red jeans that had flames on the legs, a short sleeve shirt under a vest, a brace that was on half his forearm, and a pair of fingerless gloves, he began running towards the bank. "Let's test this out." he said as the brace opened from the top revealing a small monitor along with a small set of keys similar to a keyboard on the other part. "Now let's see if this works." he said pressing a few keys. As he got to where the officers were being forced to fall back one of them noticed Shawn and tried to stop him.

Back at the home of the Powerpuff Girls Bell was starting to awaken with a headache. As she started to get up Luna noticed.

"Hey Blossom she's getting up!" Luna called out.

"Who are you?" Bell asked looking around. "And where am I?"

"I'm Luna and your in the home of the Powerpuff Girls." Luna responded as Blossom and Ashley entered the room.

"How do you feel?" Ashley asked.

"I've been better." Bell replied.

"So what's your name?" Luna asked politely.

"My name?" Bell asked trying to remember.

"It's Bell." Blossom said.

"My name is Bell?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Suddenly Buttercup burst into the living room.

"Guys you're not gonna believe this." she said turning the tv on.

"What is it?" Blossom asked.

"Just look." Buttercup said changing it to the news.

"And now the latest update on the robbery of the Megaville Nation Bank. The seven armed men seem to have some kind of heavy duty weapon which they have used to completely destroy several squad cars." the newcaster said as the camera turned to where a boy wearing nothing but red seemed to be walking. "What's this there appears to be a boy walking towards the bank."

"NO WAY!" Ashley shouted startling everyone.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

How did Shawn get out without me knowing?" Ashley asked suprised.

"That's Shawn?" Blossom asked confused at the difference in appearence.

"Wait what's the boy doing?" the newscaster asked as Shawn drew out his sword and what looked a small missile flew towards him.

"What the hell's he doing?" Buttercup asked as Shawn thrust his sword at the missile which caused it to explode before it was absorbed.

"What just happened?" Bubbles asked from the roof of the building near the end of the street. Shawn then smiled as he thrust several times causing the same thing to happen several times.

"Time to turn up the clock." Shawn said holding his sword upside down as he held his brace.

"No way." Ashley said realizing what Shawn was about to do.

"Clock. Up." Shawn said just before he began running so fast the camera couldn't keep up.

"Whoa how'd he do that?" Buttercup asked.

"So it does work." Ashley whispered to herself. Bell heard her and tilted her head curiously.

"Unbelievable!" the newscaster said. "It seems that the boy is taking taking them out of the bank one by one." he said as two of the armed men were taken out of the bank before the rest followed. Once all the men were out of the bank Shawn ran in front of them.

"What an amazing display." the newcaster said approaching Shawn. "Young man how does it feel to have saved all of those hostages.

"Please stand back." Shawn told the two who approached him. "I know you're there so just come out before I drag you out." Shawn yelled.

"Heh I don't who you are kid but you're gonna pay fo' inteferin' in out heist." one of the criminals said standing up from the ground.

"Now then why don't you show me what you really look like." Shawn said holding his sword in an offensive stance.

"Fine." he said as a bunch of squiggly line moved on him before his formed changed to that of a strange creature that disgusted everyone.

"What the hell is that thing?" Buttercup asked suprised as the others became grossed out.

"Eew." Bubbles said squirming a little. Suddenly the creature seemed to be getting out of its exoskeleton.

"EEEEEWWWW." the girls shouted simulaniously (That includes Bubbles despite the fact that they were very far apart).

"Let's do this." Shawn said with a grin. Suddenly the creature began to move at the same speed Shawn ran before.

"Clock up." Shawn said moving rapidly. All the camera guy could see was a number of streaks until the creature was thrown near some of the officers.

"S-stop right there." one of the officers said pointing his gun at the creature. When it got up all the officers stepped back freaking out. As the creature began walking towards the officers something slashed it.

"Your fight's with me." Shawn said blocking the creature's movement. "And now you're finished." he said slashing the creature forcing it to fall back. "Say good bye." he said thowing his sword into the air before pulling out two small double barrel shotguns and pulled the wooden part back as it opened before he connected it to the barrel of the second gun. Then he began glowing as the sword came down he held the newly formed gun so that the sword connected to the barrel of the gun. As he held his weapon pointed at the creature it seemed like a lot of energy was being focused into the gun.

"Burst Blade." he said firing the blade at the force of a meteor which went through the creature and flew back while Shawn began running towards the creature just before jumping far above the creature. "You're finished!" he said as he took the sword and spun forming a circle with the blade which solidafied and formed the shape of two animals, one being red and the other being purple, as he aimed his gun at the creature through the circle and fired causing the circle to surround the now weakened monster the circle began to spin and expanded on him until he could no longer move or be seen before it exploded causing a green fire on the floor.

"That was amazing!" Bubbles said landing behind Shawn.

"Thanks." Shawn said sliding his sword back in its sheath with one hand as he put his gun away behind his back.

"Excuse me can you give us some words as to what just happened?" the newscaster asked approaching Shawn.

"Sorry but I can't." Shawn said taking flight followed by Bubbles.

"That was kind of rude don't you think?" Bubbles asked Shawn.

"You're probably right but I don't like being around the press unless it is absolutely necessary." Shawn replied as he continued flying. 'Man I hope Ashley didn't see that on tv.' Shawn thought to himself. Once they arrived at the Powerpuff Girls home they landed in the backyard where Ashley was waiting.

"I thought you said we needed to stay on the DL." Ashley said approaching them.

"That was in our world though." Shawn replied. "I think here it won't matter." he said reverting to normal. "Just remember not to go overboard."

"It was one time and I didn't know how to control it." Ashley said.

"Excuse me but did you say you're from a different world?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes but it's not what you think." Shawn replied. "I'll explain a little later when the Professor comes back." he said walking into the house followed by Ashley and Bubbles.

"So where's Shawn?" Luna asked Ashley.

"He just came in actually." Ashley replied looking around.

"Have any of you seen Bell?" Blossom asked entering the room.

"No and Shawn's missing too." Bubbles replied.

"Wierd." Ashley said. As they sat on the couch to think Ashley had figured out what Shawn was going to do but figured it would be more entertaining to keep quiet.

"This is getting boring. Let's wee what else is on tv." Buttercup said changing the channel.

"Try channel 49." Shawn suggested from behind starling them, except for Ashley, floating upside down.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked angrily.

"Showing Bell how fun it can be just to hang." Shawn replied as Bell flew next to him. "We better get back on the ground or you might get dizzy." he told Bell as he turned. Bell simply nodded and did the same.

"What were you doing?" Luna asked.

"I was showing Bell how fun it can be to walk on the ceiling." Shawn replied stretching.

"By the way would you mind explaining what that thing was that you fought on the news?" Blossom asked.

"It was a worm." Shawn replied simply. "But allow me to explain when the Professor gets hear." he said turning to the window. "You know maybe you should invite your boyfriend." he said turning to Blossom.

"He's not my boyfriend." Blossom replied blushing. "Wait how do you know about Dexter?"

Shawn and Blossom headed upstairs. "Because he's all you've been thinking about for the last several minutes." Shawn replied. "Look why don't you invite him over." he suggested.

"I guess." Blossom said unsure.

"Come on. Think of it as your first date with him." Shawn said handing Blossom the phone from the kitchen as Blossom began to blush heavily. "I guess it's a good thing your sisters can't see you right now." he said before jumping down. In the living room Bell sat there thinking about why she couldn't recall anything.

"You okay?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"Yes I'm fine." Bell responded with a smile.

'What's she up to?' Blossom thought as she walked downstairs. A few minutes later they heard a car park in the garage.

"He's here." Bubbles said excited.

"Hello?" the Professor said entering. "Can you girls help me with the groceries?" he asked holding six full large paper bags.

"Sure." Bubbles said as the three each took a bag and placed them in the kitchen.

"And who are our guests?" he asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Hello my name is Shawn." he said with a bow.

"I'm Ashley." she said bowing in a very similar way to Shawn.

"I'm Luna." she said with a slight bow.

"And I'm Bell." she said hesitently.

"Well hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Professor Utonium." he introduced himself with a kind smile. Right then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Blossom said running towards the door. Unsure of what to do Shawn decided to lay down on the floor. Shortly after Blossom and Dexter entered the living room.

"So you said you would explain when the Professor got here." Blossom said as she and Dexter sat down.

"Well let me start from the beginning." Shawn said standing up. "For starters yes we are from another world but not in the sense that you think." he said looking at Bubbles. "We're from earth. Just another version of earth."

"You mean like an alternate reality?" Dexter asked.

"In essence, yes." Shawn said turning. "Now as to why we're here is simple to explain." he began taking a deep breath. "I suppose I should first explain one thing." he said turning back to face everyone as he signaled Luna who went up to him. "In our world Luna is one of the five Signers." he said as Luna pulled up her right sleeve revealing a claw shaped birthmark. "Now my role being that I'm Luna's Guardian." he said pulling up his sleeves revealing flames that went around his wrists. "Now a few days ago I started having strange dreams in which I saw a number of things before I saw the four of you." he said looking at Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bell. "At first I didn't think much of these dreams until I started to feel them myself."

"What do you mean?" Bell asked somewhat confused.

"In these dreams I observed you but every time you got hurt I felt it." Shawn explained. "Night after night I continued to have these dreams until I began to see them when I was awake, which needless to say, caused trouble. Then about two days ago we were fighting a powerful enemy when I had another vision in the middle of the fight which caused me to become distracted and attacked but it was at that moment that I realized what I had to do." he said smiling. "It was also at that moment when, well you girls saved me." he said causing the eyes of the four girls to widen in suprise.

"Whoa. Whoa. Back up." Buttercup said. "What do you mean WE saved you?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Shawn said thinking. "I guess the simplest way to explain it would be to say that I felt your power run through my body which allowed me to defeat him. Unfortunetly my body wasn't used to that kind of power and I wound up losing conciousness shortly after. When I awoke I didn't remember much for a couple of minutes before everything came flooding back to me. I told my friends I was going to be leaving before I headed into a park which I felt calling me. As I walked deeper in I felt as I was being pulled into your world."

"Wait then how did they end up here with you?" Blossom asked looking at Luna and Ashley.

"Yes would you like to explain." Shawn asked.

"Well we kind of followed him." Ashley said sheepishly.

"Wait if only Shawn could sense it how could the two of you follow him." Blossom asked.

"Well let me ask you something. Do you think there's a resemblence between us?" Shawn asked as Ashley stood next to him.

"Now that you mention it you do look a lot alike." Blossom said.

"Are you twins?" Bubbles asked.

"Not quite." Dexter said standing up. "I have noticed a remarkable resemblance between you two but not from being twins. You look far too much alike to be twins." he explained.

"So what are they?" Blossom asked.

"If I had to guess I'd say one's a clone." Dexter said examining both of them close up.

"Right." Shawn said. "Sometime ago an enemy wanted to find a way to defeat us so they challenged Luna and me to a shadow duel." he explained pulling his deck out.

"A shadow duel?" Bubbles asked confused.

"Yes. In it when we summon monsters that become real as does the damage from their attacks." Shawn explained. "I took a pretty hard hit and wound hospitalized but I think from that wound they got a sample of my blood. But as it seems they couldn't control her so they put a necklace on her which forced her to do what she was told."

"Although I still have nightmares about things I was forced to do." Ashley said looking at the floor sad.

"Like what?" Bubbles asked cautiously.

"Assasination." Ashley said. "The orders I was given, for the most part, were to kill anyone who posed a threat like scientists or journalists." she continued still looking at the floor.

"Why don't you sit?" Shawn asked.

"No I'm fine brother." Ashley responded with a small smile.

"I'm sure I will forget this later so I'll say it now. Ashley may be a clone of me but I still think of her as my sister." Shawn said with a proud tone. "Besides." he said turning to Ashley. "You've saved lots of people since we set you free and I'm proud of you." he said to her. "Now as for the question you asked me Bubbles."

"The what?" Bubbles asked before remembering as Shawn began to unbutton the rest of shirt.. "Oh I had forgotten about that."

"As I told you before I got this when I died." Shawn said taking the shirt off revealing a tank top which allowed to see the bad scar he had on his chest.

"What the?" Buttercup said suprised as Shawn took off the tank top and turned around revealing another scar which seemed to be in aligned with the one in the front.

"As I said I got this when I died. You see sometime ago Luna was put under a spell which started turning her evil. Due to the Signer Guardian connection this affected me aswell. It was at around the same time I was able to destroy the necklace that was controlling Ashley so it she went with my friends while Luna and I were greeted by dark forces. At this time Luna and I were being manipulated to do evil things."

"Actually at the same time I earning the trust of the others." Ashley said.

"It wasn't too long before the others figured they had to free us." Luna said standing up. "So they began to plan the fortress that was under my command." she said looking at Shawn.

"The problem from there was that they were trying to get us to return to normal but that they needed a way to defeat me to get to Luna but they couldn't think of another way." Shawn said in a simple tone. "It took both Ashley here and my cousin to defeat me but in the end they did." he said with a proud tone. "You see the only way to kill a daywalker is by destroying their heart."

"A what?" Buttercup asked confused.

"Right I haven't explained that." Shawn realized. "Well I'm sure this isn't going to sound very believable but I'm a vampire."

"Yeah right and I'm a werewolf." Buttercup said skeptically.

"However a few centuries back there was an an explosion during a meeting of several clans which triggered what we've only been able to describe as an evolution in some of the members of the clans affected. Since then, other than the average vampires, there are two other kinds. Daywalkers and Nightstalkers. Both much more powerful that the average vampire but with major differences. Among them being that Daywalkers don't have the need to bite humans but still can." Shawn explained.

"Wait if you don't need to why would you attack people then why would you?" Bubbles asked.

"Well we don't thirst for blood but Daywalkers have the ability to absorb skills and information from whoever we are biting. Even if the skill are genetic." Shawn explained.

"Then prove it." Blossom said.

"How?" Shawn asked.

"Well you said that when you bite someone you absorb any skill and information even if the ability is genetic so I want you bite me and use the ability that only I have among the three of us." Blossom explained.

"What?" Bubbles, Buttercup, and Dexter yelled out in disbelief.

"So you don't believe me do you?" Shawn asked as his fangs extended.

"No I don't." Blossom said skeptically as she moved her long hair to the side and turned her back to Shawn.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Shawn asked.

"Just do it." Blossom said as she began to lose patience.

"Very well." Shawn said as he bit her which caused Blossom's eyes to widen. A few seconds later Shawn let go of her but had to catch her because she was about to fall. He helped her to a chair before turning to the others. "She'll be fine in about a minute or two." he said.

"Wait what was she talking about?" Ashley asked confused.

"Throw some water at me." Shawn said looking at the cup on the table. Ashley did what she was asked to and Shawn reacted by taking a deep breath before blowing a white mist which froze the water just as he caught the ice.

"No way." Buttercup said as she and the others looked in shock.

"Anyway as I said before I the only way to defeat a Daywalker is by destroying their heart." Shawn said.

"Wait so if they killed you how can you be here?" Dexter asked.

"Because I'm the Guardian of the Phoenix." Shawn said showing them the phoenix on his back. "Just like the phoenix I returned from my ashes. Well I suppose that's everything. Well other than the fact that they weren't supposed to follow me but I noticed too late so when we were landing I had to find a way to break the landing which is why when you found us I was unconsious." he finished putting his shirt back on. As he sat down Shawn felt something in his pocket. "What's this?" he asked pulling a small card out of his pocket. There was card that had his picture on it and said Megaville Elementary.

"Well it seems that you're in school with us." Blossom said.

"Interesting." Shawn said. 'That explains why out bodies became that of children. Oh crap I'm back to being like ten.' he thought.

"Well do you have a place to stay?" the Professor asked.

"Unfortunetly we don't." Shawn said just realizing this himself.

"Well then why don't the four of you stay here?" the Professor suggested.

"Well we wouldn't want to be a bother." Ashley replied.

"It's no problem." the Professor insisted getting very close to them.

"Okay then." Shawn said becoming uncomfortable.

"It's settled then." the Professor said.

"Pardon the interuption but you may want to look out the window." they heard a voice say.

"Who's there?" Bubbles asked as the Powerpuff Girls, the Professor, Bell, and Dexter looked around searching for the source of the voice.

"Oh that's just Vampire Princess." Shawn said as a girl with pale skin, a dark red old english styled dress, dark red shoes, white hair, and red eyes appeared before them.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you." she said with a smile.

"Hi." they all said unsure of what else to say.

"She's one my duel spirits." Shawn began to explain. "I guess another way to say it would be to say that she's my partner." he said as two other spirits appeared near Luna and Ashley. One was a lion who had a horn and the other was a girl with light voilet skin wearing black armor and had long white hair.

"I sense it too." the Lion said seriously.

"What is that?" the girl said.

"Now I'd like you to meet Regulus one of Luna's duel spirits and Dark Valkyria one of Ashley's duel spirits.

"Oh hello." Regulus said politely.

"Nice to meet ya." Dark Valkyria said.

"But do you feel that?" Vampire Princess asked Shawn.

"Yes but it's gone now." Shawn said in a serious tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna.

"Nothing." Shawn replied. "Excuse me Professor is there somewhere I can train freely?" he asked stretching his arms upwards.

"Well you could train in the Simulation room." the Professor suggested.

"Then lead the way." Shawn said with a smile before he turned to Blossom who had just gotten up off the chair and was feeling different.

"Would it be okay if I joined you?" Blossom asked.

"Me too." Buttercup said eagerly.

"Why don't all of us go in together?" Ashley asked as she, Bubbles, and, Bell stood up together.

"Very well then how about you go in teams." the Professor suggested.

"Well then should we go for teams for two teams of three or three teams of two?" Ashley asked.

"First let's try teams of two." the Professor suggested.

"Then perhaps it might be a good idea if I teamed up with Blossom." Shawn said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"I want to get used to the abilities she gave me." Shawn said simply. "And who better to learn how to use them than the one who they copied from."

"Then would you like to be my partner Bubbles?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Bubbles replied with a smile.

"Well then I guess that leaves Buttercup and Bell." Blossom said.

"Alrigh then Shawn and Blossom enter the room. Dexter could you assist me?" the Professor asked as Shawn handed Ashley a flash drive.

"Sure." Dexter replied as they headed to the control room. Once they were in front of the door Blossom lead Shawn to the door of the simulation room and entered. As Shawn looked around at the extensively large room which was completely light blue with the exception of a large window on the upper far end of the back of the room.

"Alright are you ready?" the Professor asked throught the intercom.

"Actually Professor." Ashley said approaching the two geniuses. "We were wondering if you could integrate this into the training system." she said showing the Professor the flash drive. "These are special training programs designed to challenge multiple abilities on warriors together." she explained.

"Well I don't see the harm in it." the Professor said as Ashley handed him the flash drive and he inserted it into the computer's central processor. The programs were uploaded into the computer in about five seconds and a new display screen appeared. "We should start with something simple." he said turning to Dexter.

"Well let's try with some of these." Dexter said as he began through the scenarios.

"Um just so you know Shawn made this program so that the surroundings and enemies could be changed during the training session." Ashley explained to them.

"Well then let's try this place." Dexter said selecting a place that non of them were familiar with.

"So are you ready?" Blossom asked.

"As ready as can be." Shawn replied simply. 

"Shouldn't you transform?" Blossom asked.

Shawn then smiled put his index finger on the space between his eyes above his nose before pointing upwards. "Long ago I learned an important lesson." Shawn said with a light smile. "Fighting with one's own skill rather than with your powers shows how much you truly know about combat and strategy." he said with a smile.

"Alright are you two ready?" the Professor asked.

"Ready!" Blossom shouted as Shawn simply raised his thumb.

"Alright then let's begin." the Professor said as the room began to change into a city which had been destroyed with a number of buildings on fire and a couple of cars which were flipped over and had been scorched.

"Alright then let's start." Blossom said looking around.

"We should start walking but becareful." Shawn warned. "I designed this place to be full of suprises." he said as they began to walk. As they walked Shawn opened his brace and began searching through some files (it's basically a wrist PC) until he found a song and played it.

"What song is that?" Blossom asked being unfamiliar with song and the language it was in.

"It's Break the Chain by Tourbillon. Personally one of my favorite songs." Shawn replied as they kept walking. Suddenly he heard a scream and turned to see a monster grabbing Blossom's leg.

"What is this thing?" Blossom asked trying to kick the creature.

"Hang on!" Shawn said as he pointed his finger at the arm before firing a small fireball at the arm causing it to let go. "Here's where the fun begins." he said as took an offensive stance. "Just watch the ground they'll be coming out of there first!"

"Yeah I noticed." Blossom said as the two jumped back. Then a group of different monsters began to rise from the ground as another group of them began walking from the distance and others were coming out of the buildings.

"Let's rock!" Shawn said running toward the monsters as he kicked one of the monsters.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked.

"Show off." Ashley said with a small laugh.

"Ashley did you notice?" Luna asked.

"Yes I did." Ashley replied as Shawn kicked one of the monsters in the gut and cartwheeled over it knocking down two of the monsters before he kicked the monster he cartwheeled on knocking it down while Blossom was striking down three monsters at a time. Right then the song changed.

"Blossom!" Shawn called out. "Feel the music." he said as he began to feel the music and started fighting his way to Blossom until he was back to back with her. "Blossom close your eyes."

"What?" Blossom asked.

"Just do it." Shawn said taking a deep breath as both of them closed their eyes.

"What the hell are they doing?" Buttercup asked as Bell began to get the feeling that she forgot something important.

"I see." Ashley said realizing what Shawn's intention really was. As Shawn and Blossom stood with their eyes closed they began to feel the music while the monsters began to attack them the two began to dodge.

"What are they doing?" Bell asked curiously.

"I don't know." Buttercup replied as Bubbles gave a loud gasp which startled everyone.

"They're dancing!" Bubbles said excited. As they were break dancing they dodged hit after hit that was targeting them. As they were dancing through the enemies Blossom felt strange. Rather than feeling like she usually did when she trained right now she felt excited.

'This is amazing.' Blossom thought as she back flipped kicking two of the monsters just before she did a handless cartwheel and knocked down a third monsters while Shawn kicked a monster in the gut before using it as a step and jumping towards a monster that jumped to Blossom and kicking it.

Feeling fired up Shawn began to smile. "Henshin!" he yelled out as he did a hand stand and began to spin with a split while suddenly being engulf in flames.

"That is amazing." Bubbles said as Shawn struck down several creatures.

"Looks like Inferno's really enjoying himself." Ashley said with a small smile.

"Inferno?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, you see when Shawn transforms he becomes Inferno just like when I transform I become Infernair." Ashley explained.

"I didn't know Blossom knew how to break dance." Bubbles said.

"I don't think she did." Luna replied.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"When a Daywalker bites someone they automatically copy any skill and learn any information the person has but at the same time we can copy some abilities we have to them." Ashley explained. "I think when Shawn, or Inferno depending on how you want to call him, bit her he gave Blossom that ability." she said as they saw Shawn and Blossom walked towards each other before they grabbed each others shoulders and Blossom pulled Inferno to kick three of the monsters before letting go as they took each others right hands and pulled each other. Then they moved to their right before moving to their left. Inferno then spun once as Blossom took a step forward and turned towards Inferno as he extended his hand backwards bending back a little. Seeing this Blossom took a step forward before placing her palms on Inferno's palms and pushed herself. There stood Inferno standing with his arms raised and Blossom on a hand stand above Inferno. Then Inferno began to spin to the left with Blossom just before they let go with their left hands and Inferno began spinning to the right quickly causing a reddish pink whirlwind which was surrounded by fire that began to strike down several creatures until there were only a few of them left (less than ten).

"What was that?" Bubbles asked as all of them looked in awe at what Blossom and Inferno had just done.

"I don't know but I've never seen that move before." Ashley said.

"What ever it was it was amazing." Luna commented.

"Totally." Buttercup added.

"Very impressive." Bell said in almost a whisper.

"What was that?" Blossom asked after she got off Inferno's hands.

"I have no idea." Inferno replied still being suprised. "You've gotta admit that was pretty cool." he said kicking one of the monsters as he pulled his sword out. "Let's end this." he said with grin as the blade of his sword became fire before ran towards four of the monsters and slashed them one after another causing strange marks to appear on them. Then he sheathed his sword as the four monsters exploded. At the same time Blossom froze the remaining five before charging through them.

"Well that's the last of them." Blossom said dusting her hands.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Inferno said.

"Why?" Blossom asked as suddenly there was an earthquake. "What's going on."

"When I designed this place I made it so that there would be an extremely powerful enemy after taking out the small fries." Inferno said as a large grey dragon like monster began to emerge as several of the buildings began to cumble.

"What is that thing?" Blossom asked shocked as Inferno opened his right palm causing a red jewel to appear floating on his hand with a red glow.

"Time to get serious." Inferno said pulling his sword out with his left hand before grabbing it with his right placing the gem into a hole on the handle. "Flare Knight!" he said as his sword began to glow which began to extend to Inferno's body as the glow began to harden and formed a red and gold armor which had four spikes on the forearms and knees, had wings in the same color scheme, and small shield like piece on the left forearm. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell, the Professor, and Dexter looked in awe as the glow on his sword shattered revealing a much larger sword. "Speed form." Then his armor began to glow and seemed to shrink into a lighter armor as the armor on the wings disappeared revealing large red wings.

"Looks like this will be dangerous." Ashley said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

"We only use Knight form when facing a dangerous and powerful enemies which means that thing is powerful." Ashley explained. "Plus since he went into the second form which means that he's expecting that thing to be very strong but slow."

"I see." Bubbles said.

"Now then let's do this." Inferno said swinging his sword around just as the monster began to stand before it roared. Suddenly the monster extended its right hand causing a bunch to tentacles to emerge from its palm which began to head towards Blossom. Freaking out Blossom screamed closing her eyes just as suddenly a barrier of fire formed around Blossom which destroyed the tentacles.

"What happened?" Blossom asked seeing there was a barrier of fire that protected her. "Thanks." she told Inferno.

"It wasn't me." Inferno said placing his sword on his back.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked suprised.

"Look at the color of the fire." Inferno said pointing at the fire. "My fire comes out red."

"What?" Blossom replied noticing the fire was pink. "No way."

"Come on." Inferno said jumping just before Blossom jumped behind him just as the monster tried to punch them but the dodged by jumping using each other. Once they landed they both used heat vision which they fire at the creature but was unaffected. Then Blossom flew behind it and froze it. Unfortunetly the creature broke out of the ice and was about to punch Blossom when Inferno appeared before her blocking the attack with his sword but was, unfortunetly, punched with its other hand and he was thrown through a couple of buildings.

"Shawn!" Blossom called out as she landed next to Inferno. "Are you okay?" she asked worried as on the monitors everyone saw Inferno seemed to be unconcious.

"Is he okay?" Bubbles asked worried just as Inferno smiled. Noticing this Ashley smiled as Luna began to worry.

"He's fine." Ashley said.

"Why are you smiling?" Bubbles asked confused.

"Just watch." Then Inferno stood up with his eyes still closed.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked a little worried. Inferno didn't answer. Instead he began opening his eyes which became completely red and he smile in a somewhat sinister way. Seeing this Blossom became frightened before Inferno pointed his sword at the monster and the sword suddenly began to change into a bow. "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Shadow Flame. Dark Arrow!" Inferno said as his left eye became purple before fire a large arrow that began glowing in red as it switched between red and purple. "Maximum Blaze!" he said as the heat around him began to cause him to glow brightly.

"What the hell's he doing?" Ashley said looking in suprise.

"What's wrong?" Bell asked.

"There's only one thing this can do." Ashley said ignoring Bell's question.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. Right then Shawn fired the arrow causing and explosion so bright that it nearly blinded everyone in the control room. As the light vanished everyone opened their eyes and looked in seeing that Blossom was fine but Inferno had reverted back to Shawn and was now unconcious.

"Shawn are you okay? Shawn!" Blossom asked shaking as the room returned to normal. Once it did everyone rushed in to check on Shawn.

"Is he okay?" Bubbles asked scared.

"Idiot!" Ashley almost yelled. "Why would you do something like that when your this weak?"

"I'm...Sorry." Shawn said weakly as the Professor and Dexter began to examine him. "I created...that thing...to be invulnerable...to...anything...and I...couldn't think...of anything else." he said with a weak smile as he tried to get up.

"Something's wrong." Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked. Luna pointed to Inferno's sword which hadn't returned to normal. Shawn began to stand but just barely before he began walking to his sword.

"Fen." Shawn said as he took hold of his sword before there was another bright light that quickly vanished before they saw the sword was gone.

"What the?" Buttercup asked.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"Well that's not normal right?" Buttercup said looking at Shawn's eye which now had one red one and one purple one.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Shawn said with a smile. "Why don't I make dinner?" he said walking stumbling slightly.

"Will he be okay?" Bell asked worried.

"No but he won't show it." Ashley replied. 'Stuborn Idiot.' she thought as they began heading back. When they went to the living room Shawn headed to the kitchen and began looking through the things in the fridge before picking out what ingredients to use. While Shawn took care of dinner everyone else was in the living room. At first there was an awkward silence until Bubbles broke the silence.

"So what's it like being a vampire?" Bubbles asked.

"Not what most people expect." Ashley replied. "It's really cool because just like Shawn I've gained abilities but the downside is that there are somethings I'm still learning to control."

"Like what?" asked Bell as she picked up Gir who had just been reactivated.

"Like this." Ashley said throwing a fireball at the wall which curved and began to fly around the room before landing on Ashley's hand. "It's taken me about two months to control that but there's still more I need to learn to master it." she said making the fireball disappear.

"So what about you two?" Luna asked with a slight smirk noticing that Dexter and Blossom were sitting next to each other.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked as she and Dexter looked away from each other blushing. 'I thought so.' Luna thought to herself. After an hour and a half of talking Shawn called them for dinner.

"What did you make brother?" Ashley asked smelling.

"Baked chicken with a side of white rice." Shawn said smiling as everyone sat down amazed at the dish in front of them.

"You made this out of the things in the fridge?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes. It's one of my past times." Shawn responded sitting down. "Please tell me what honestly think of this." he said taking a drink from his glass of soda.

"Itadamakimasu." Luna, Ashley, Shawn, and Blossom said before eating.

"This is amazing!" Bubbles said after taking a bite.

"Whoa." Buttercup said after taking a bite.

"This is delicious." Blossom said looking at Dexter who simply nodded.

"Very impressive." the Professor said.

"Truly impressive." Bell said.

"Well I try to put my feelings into everything I do." Shawn said with a small smile. Unfortunetly he couldn't help but shed a tear, which was noticed only by Blossom and Bubbles, as he thought to how he would have like to know how to cook so he could cook for his family. After finishing everyone felt pleased.

"I hope you saved room for dessert." Shawn said walking to back to the kitchen.

"What do you think he made for dessert?" Buttercup asked.

"Knowing Shawn it's probably cookies." Ashley replied jokingly.

"Hope you enjoy." Shawn said entering with a chocolate cake. "I hope you like this. It's Chocolate Chocolate Chip cake." he said placing the cake in the center of the table before taking out a knife.

"Becareful." the Professor warned.

"Don't worry." Shawn replied slicing the cake before serving it.

"This looks delicious." the Professor said getting the fork. Once everyone took a they were all speechless.

"So what do you think?" asked Shawn.

"It's. Amazing." the Professor said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Shawn said. After everyone finished Shawn took the dishes into the kitchen to wash them. "What's wrong?" he asked as he washed the dishes.

"Can I ask you something?" Bubbles asked.

"Look we've been through this. If you want to ask me something about anything go ahead." Shawn replied placing the last remaining dishes on the rack.

"How come you cried earlier while we were eating?" Bubbles asked in a worried tone.

"You saw?" he asked looking down.

"Yes." Bubbles responded slightly looking away. Shawn closed his eyes for a moment and said "Well it seems your sisters are busy right now so come on."

"Where are we going?" Bubbles asked following him.

"To the roof." Shawn relied simply. When they flew there Shawn stood and looked at the starry sky. Bubbles noticed this and began having second thoughts. "I was remembering." Shawn said breaking the silence.

"Remembering what?" Bubbles asked.

"I was thinking about how much I would've enjoyed if I had had the chance to cook for my parents." Shawn said with a slight smile.

"So you miss them?" Bubbles asked.

"Every night." Shawn responded as he looked up again but this time with tears in his eyes.

"Do you call them?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Shawn said with a slight smile.

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

"They died." Shawn replied sadly.

"Oh my god Shawn I'm so sorry." Bubbles began but was interupted.

"Don't worry. I just want you to promise me you won't tell of this unless Ashley and Luna start telling you sisters about it." Shawn said wiping some of his tears.

"Okay I promise." Bubbles said.

"On a night a few years back I awakened by my older brother telling me that we had to get out of the house and then there was just an explosion and we were knock unconcious." Shawn explained sadly. "After the death of our parents my brother Jake took care of me for a while until he was taken as well and I lived with the man who trained me. He showed me how to hold my own in battle and how to control my powers. I learned that so long as I keep them in my heart my family will always be with me." he said as his sword appeared in his hand before holding it up. "That's why I swore that I would fight to make sure that no one would ever feel the pain I feel everyday. I fight to protect people because when someone dies the real victim is that person's family." he said as his sword disappeared. By now Bubbles was completely speechless. "And please don't feel sorry for me because I may have lost them but I know they watch over me."

"Wow." Bubbles said suprised.

"That's my story." Shawn said wiping his tears. Right then Bubbles hugged him but began squeezing him. Not knowing how to react Shawn hugged her back and began crying into her shoulder. They were there for a while until they heard a beeping sound.

"What's that?" Bubbles asked letting go.

"It's my brace." Shawn replied opening his brace revealing a holographic transmission.

"Hello? Shawn can you hear me?" a young girl asked.

"Read you loud and clear Star." Shawn replied.

"Okay good how was your arrival?" Star asked.

"About as good as it can get with a crash landing." Shawn said. He sight then said "Ashley and Luna followed me here."

"I see. That explains Leo hasn't been able to find Luna since this afternoon." Star replied.

"By the where are the others?" Shawn asked.

"They're coming they just ate a couple of pizzas." she replied. "By the way who's that?" Star asked.

"Oh right Star this is Bubbles. Bubbles this is Star."

"It's very nice to meet you." Bubbles said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure." Star said politely. "By the way Shawn that upgrade you made to Yuzu's rider gear was impressive."

"Thanks. Hey Star how's the project coming along?" he asked.

"It's coming well but there's something I need to ask though." Star said.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just still unsure about that new weapon."

"Don't worry. about it." he said. "Look I'll try to get in touch with you every night but not too late. Now go get some sleep."

"Okay." Star said right before the transmission ended. Shawn then smile warmly which Bubbles noticed.

"So who was that?" Bubbles asked.

"Star my adopted sister." Shawn responded.

"Adopted?"

"Yes some time ago her parents were murdered so I adopted her and her brother Seth as my siblings but in a major battle Seth sacrificed himself to save us." Shawn explained. "I promised Seth that I'd protect her."

"So then how come you didn't bring her with you?"

"Because the others will need her help more since she's actually she's the more technical one among the most of us." Shawn explained . "And to be honest she's made me proud of being her older brother." he said with a smile. "But enough of this we should probably head in after all we seem to have school tomorrow."

"Good idea." Bubbles said as they flew back to the ground and went inside. Not too long after Dexter left.

"Well it's time for bed." the Professor announced. "Why don't you and Ashley sleep in the guest room." he told Luna.

"Okay thank you." Luna replied.

"Now I think we have another room available." he said.

"If it's all the same to you I'd like to sleep on the couch." Shawn said.

"Okay let me just get you a blanket." the Professor said heading upstairs followed by Blossom and Buttercup.

"And please don't say anything about my past to your sisters." Shawn said to Bubbles.

"Don't worry." she replied winking at him which caused Shawn to smile before she headed upstairs.

"Here you go." the Professor said handing Shawn the blanket.

"Thank you I am very grateful." Shawn said with a bow.

"Don't worry." the Professor said just before heading upstairs.

"Here." he said handing the blanket to Bell. "You sleep on the couch."

"But what of you?" Bell asked worried.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Shawn said with a smile.

"But won't you get cold?" Bell asked worried.

"No my body temperature stays above 100 degrees Fareinheit so I don't get cold. As a matter of fact I don't need blankets I just use them for comfort." Shawn replied still with a smile on his face.

"Well okay." Bell said taking the blanket still unsure. Figuring he knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep for a little while Shawn decided to sit and keep watch over Bell because he began sensing something dangerous but familiar which gave him an uneasy feeling.

'These girls are strong but they're still in danger.' he thought looking out the window at the moon. 'I still don't get why our bodies became as they did though. I'll have to think about that tomorrow though.'


	2. New School

True Force

Disclaimer

I don't own most of the characters of this story. Also if you want to find out about Shawn's past in a bit more detail go to chapter 5 of Duels of Destiny. If you're enjoying this story then let me say thank you for reading.

Chapter 2 New School

It was early in the morning and Bell awakened with the sun's light in her face. As she looked around Bell remembered about the day before and turned to where she thought Shawn was sleeping and gasped. She began looking around and saw that Shawn wasn't there. As she looked around for Shawn Bubbles and Ashley came down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" asked Bubbles.

"I think Shawn's gone." Bell responded looking around.

"Maybe he already left for school." Bubbles thought.

"I highly doubt it." Ashley said as they went to where Bell was. Then Blossom and the Professor began heading down stairs.

"What's up?" Blossom asked.

"Shawn's kind of gone." Bubbles replied as Luna went downstairs.

"Not quite gone." Ashley said coming out of the kitchen with a pan and a wooden spoon.

"What are you gonna do?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"You'll see." she replied with a smile before she started banging them together loudly.

"Whoa!" Shawn said falling on the couch, bounced off the couch, and fell behind the couch. Everyone who was up couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yeah very funny." he said getting up.

"Where were you?" Bell asked.

"He's a sleep floater." Ashley said as she almost started laughing again. "You see when he falls deep asleep he floats up." she explained.

"By the you three better get ready for school." Shawn told Luna, Bell, and Ashley.

"What? Why do we have to go?" Ashley complained.

"A. Because you can't just be here all day.

B. Because there are things you need to learn and

C. Because I am not going there by myself." Shawn said. "Now get ready." he said heading upstairs. A short time later the seven were ready to head to school. Ashley and Bell wore a uniforms similar to the Powerpuff Girls but Ashley's skirt and overshirt were red and Bell's were grey.

"Would you like me to take you?" the Professor offered.

"No it's fine." Shawn said a few moments before they left. As they walked they met up with Dexter and his friend Otto. While they walked Bubbles couldn't help but stare at Shawn and wonder how it is that he could seem so happy despite the tragedy he lived.

'That's why I swore that I would fight to make sure that no one would ever feel the pain I feel everyday. I fight to protect people because when someone dies the real victim is that person's family.' Bubbles remembered. As they kept walking Bubbles smiled seeing how Shawn seemed like such a happy go lucky person. When they arrived at school Shawn, Bell, Luna, and Ashley looked at the school.

"What do you think?" Otto asked.

"This place is imperessive." Shawn said looking at the large campus.

"Let me show you around." Bubbles offered.

"Alright." Shawn said as they began following her as Dexter and Blossom headed inside the school. Some time later the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter headed into class while Bell, Luna, Ashley, and Shawn met up with the teacher.

"Alright class before we begin it seems we have some new students." she said signaling them. "Why don't you introduce yourselves."

"I'm Bell." she looking around the room.

"I'm Luna. It's very nice to meet you all." she said with a sweet smile that caused several of the guys to blush.

"I'm Ashley." she said with a smile.

"I'm Shawn" he said pointing his index finger to the cealing. "and so no one starts snooping over what happened yesterday I'll reveal this now." he said as he and Ashley began to glow before both of them were engulfed in flames which disappeared revealing Shawn now wearing red jeans, a red t-shirt with a phoenix on the front under a vest with a flame on the left side of the chest, his sword hanging from his left side, with red hair, and red eyes. Ashley was wearing an outfit different than her usual one, which was similar to Shawn's s, she now wore a red skirt, with a red tank top under a red vest, her sword hanging from her back, red and navy gloves, a pink earing on her left ear, and a ring around her upper right arm.

"This is new." she said looking at her outfit just before both of them returned to normal.

"Very fascinating." the teacher said. "Now choose you seats." she said with a smile. During class Ashley began to feel excited about the things she about to learn. While Luna giggled about this Shawn just smiled remembering that Ashley hadn't had the chance to go to elementary school. When lunch time came Dexter led Luna, Bell, and Ashley to the cafeteria while, unknown to them, Shawn decided to hang out on the roof. As he laid there Shawn looked down at the sidewalk and spotted a man who seemed familiar so he opened his brace and pointed the camera at the man. As Shawn began looking through the data he smiled before jumping down. He walked up the man.

"Excuse me are you Eric Sanders A.K.A. The Gasher." Shawn asked.

"So what if I am?" the man asked with a glare.

"You're wanted for three counts of murder, five counts of aggrivated assault, and two counts of attempted murder. The price on you is quite hefty so I'm taking you in." Shawn said.

"Really?" the man said with a mocking laugh. "Then you wanna fight?" he asked with an insane smile.

"Let's do it." Shawn replied with an excited smile right before the man tried to punch Shawn which he dodged by moving to the left before he elbowed the man in the back of the head. Unfortunetly Shawn got to close to him and was struck in the face by the man's knee causing him to fall back.

In the cafeteria Luna and Bell had joined Bubbles and her friends while Ashley went with Buttercup and her fanclub. As they ate lunch both Ashley and Luna felt as though they had been struck in the face. Realizing what must be going on they ran out of the cafeteria and to the courtyard followed by Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell, and Dexter. There they found Shawn dodging the punches of a man none of them recognized.

"Who is that?" asked Bubbles as Shawn dodged one of the man's punches by ducking under it.

"Game over." Shawn said as the man turned around allowing Shawn to jump in order to take the man's head his right shoulder as he fell causing the man's head to hit the concrete. "Good thing I called the police before engaging him." Shawn said just noticing everyone else. Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Who's that?" asked Buttercup.

"Hey, wait a minute." Blossom said. "Isn't that the guy who's been evading the police for three years?" she asked.

"Who?" asked Ashley.

"I think they called him the Gasher." Buttercup said.

"This is wierd though." Blossom said.

"What is?" asked Bubbles.

"This guy's been evading the police and the FBI for three years. I don't think it was a coincidence that he came around here." Blossom explained.

"You're right." Shawn said. "Check this out." he said picking up a small disk.

"What is it?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know but maybe Dexter can analyze it." Shawn said pulling a small box out of his pocket. Bell then looked at the disk and suddenly started seeing several images which overwhelmed her mind and caused her to fall. "Are you okay?" he asked approaching her.

"Yes I'm okay. Just a small headache." Bell said as Shawn helped her up.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Shawn asked.

"No...I'm okay, really." Bell said trying not to worry him. Shawn turned to see and saw that the others were already going back in.

"It's because you're getting your memory back, isn't it?" Shawn asked worried.

"I don't know...I saw several images but... but I..."

"Don't worry about it." Shawn said. "Sometimes when you forget things and they start flooding your mind these your gonna start getting headaches. Be careful because sometimes you might wind up losing conciousness." he said helping her up. "Look, no matter what happens if anything happens you can talk to me about it. I know what it's like to have these kinds of things over flowing into your mind. But, like I said, if ever need to talk you can trust me."

"Thank you." Bell said as they walked in. As class went on everything continued normal enough. Meanwhile in the place in space in a place known as Black Eden (I'm not really sure what's it's supposed to be) there was a man who was observing his monitor. As he watched he couldn't help but laugh.

"Those fools have no idea what Bell's true objective is." he said turning. "Very soon we will have everything needed to destroy the Powerpuff Girls."

Back at school the girls continued going from class to class until class was over. As they flew back Shawn stopped.

"Shawn what's wrong?" asked Bubbles. At first Shawn was just floating there before his eyes widened.

"Watch out!" Shawn called out pushing Bubbles as a blast flew right past them.

"What was that?" asked Blossom.

"I don't... aaaaah!" Shawn yelled as a wire electricuted him.

"Shawn!" all of them yelled.

"Ashley let me go." Luna said securing a device to her left wrist.

"You sure?" asked Ashley.

"Just do it." Luna replied pulling a card out of her pocket. Unsure Ashley abliged and let her go. As she fell Luna inserted the card into the device causing a bright light to surround her. Everyone turned to see where the light was coming from. As the light glowed less they saw Luna in a turquoise armor which seem to be lined with several precious gems along with butterfly like wings.

"That's beautiful." Bubbles said amazed.

"Let Shawn go." Luna warned as the wings of her armor started absorbing light.

"Or what?" asked a somewhat insane sounding voice. Luna didn't respond. Instead she released all the light her wings absorbed causing the person to appear. They couldn't really tell much the person's appearence. All the person wore was black pants, a black jacket, and a gas mask with night vision goggles.

"So you were able to disable my cloaking device." the person said.

"Let me GO!" Shawn yelled out as a burst of energy from his body destroyed the wire which held him.

"Impressive." said the person. "Now why don't you be a good little target and come with me."

"Well it's nice to see another bounty hunter." Shawn said as a flame appeared on his hand. "Inferno Blaze!" he said as the flame spread through out his body changing his uniform to red pants, a red shirt under a red jacket, red hair, red eyes, and a pair of red fingerless gloves.

"I was hoping we could do this the easy way." the person said. "I might need to charge Slade more for this one." the person said pulling out a sword.

"Bring it." Inferno said pulling out his sword. "I must asked something of all of you." he said turning to the girls. "No matter what happens do not interfere."

"But..." Bubbles started when Ashley put her hand over her shoulder. "Okay." she said as the flew a few feet back.

"Just so you know." Inferno said placing his hand on the blade of his sword. "I'm not holding back." he said as suddenly the blade of his sword became pure fire.

"I've heard about your little magic trick and I have something for that." the person said as the blade of their sword became completely white.

"An energy blade." Inferno said with a scowl. "Well then. Let's get this this party started!" he said as the two flew for each other and started clashing swords which sent out several white sparks. As the two clashed started moving faster and faster until they were no longer to keep up with their movements and all they heard was the sounds of energy exploding.

"This isn't good." Ashley said worried.

"What do you mean?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah. They seem to be evenly matched." Buttercup said.

"They're not." Ashley said.

"She's right." Bubbles said as both her and Luna got serious expressions on their faces.

"He's starting to lose control of himself." Ashley said following their movements.

"What's the matter?" the person said. "You're still holding back. Come at me with everything you've got!"

"FINE!" Inferno yelled out as he expelled a massive amount of energy which caused the person to be unable to move. As Inferno floated they all looked at him. His body now glowed with a red and black aura and now had two large red feathered wings along with a light armor which was red, gold, and black and had a sword which had a red blade. "Neo Kazekussu." he said in a low voice.

"What is this?" asked Blossom.

"I don't know." Luna replied. "I've never seen him do this."

"I don't believe it." Ashley said. "He actually did it."

"Did what?" asked Buttercup.

"For a while know Shawn's been studying the bankais of the soul reapers." Ashley started explaining. "He figured that if he could reach a level of power similar to that he might have a better chance at controling the powers that are contained in the dark card."

"Impossible! This power wasn't in the report." the person said.

"That's because this is something I just learned to use." Inferno said spreading his wings. "Now I will put an end to this." he said before disappearing from where he was and reappearing in front of the person. "Now try this." he said uppercutting the person with a fist which was now all fire. Then his sword became much larger before turning into a bow with an arrow which he fired upwards.

"What?"

"Your finished!" Inferno said punching him upwards before he slashed him twiced in the chest before slashing him upwards and kicking him to bounce and land on the floor as a golden sword that had a lion's head as the guard with its mouth open and a blade extended from its mouth appeared in his hand. Then the arrows shattered into thousands of small fireballs that looked like knives started striking him forcing him to fall as Inferno started charging before he started spinning and slashing an x on his chest. "Dispair is what awaits in you end of time." he said as the x became completely fire which engulfed him.

"Don't you think you went a little too far?" asked Ashley.

"Maybe if he was human." Inferno said as he reverted to regular Inferno.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna as the guy Inferno attack shattered into a bunch of springs, bolts, and gears.

"I didn't really hold back because I knew it was robot." Inferno explained. "Now why don't you show yourself." he called out as they flew lower.

"Your abilities are quite impressive." they heard a voice say.

"Who's there?" Blossom asked. Then the left eye of the robot started projecting the image of a man in blue and orange with an orange mask.

"What if I offered you the possibility of increasing your abilities. All you need to do is become my protegé." he said.

"Okay first of all who the hell are you?" Inferno asked.

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Slade." he introduced himself.

"Well then I suppose it's nice to meet you. Why do you want me as your protegé?" Inferno asked.

"Hey Blossom what does protegé mean?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"It means apprentice or student." Blossom replied.

"Oh okay. Thanks."

"I want you to join me so that together we can destroy the Teen Titan!" Slade replied.

"Dude your barking up the wrong tree." Inferno replied. "There's only been one time when I used my powers for evil and it wasn't of my own free will." he replied forming a fireball in his hand behind his back.

"Trust me. You will be better off." Slade said.

"Sorry but I'll pass." Inferno replied shooting the projector with a fireball destroying it. "Let's head back." he said returning to Shawn. Once they arrived the Professor greeted them. Shawn just said hi and went to the simulation to train by himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Buttercup asked.

"He doesn't like to think back to what happened when we were turned evil." Luna replied. "After he returned he felt that he was too weak to call himself a Guardian and trained himself beyond exaustion." she said worried.

"Should we go talk to him?" Ashley asked.

"It might help." Bubbles said.

"I think we should just check on him." Luna said. "In my experience when Shawn's like this he just isolates himself from everything and everyone. The best thing we can do is give him space." All of them went to check on Shawn who was in the simulation room fighting several monsters. However they noticed something. Shawn had transformed into Inferno but was wearing dark clothes along with a cape dark red cape.

"What's going on?" Buttercup asked.

"Is that Shawn?" asked Blossom.

"Yes." Luna replied sadly. "He's gone into his midnight form."

"I wonder why?" asked Ashley.

"Midnight form?" asked Bubbles.

"Yes. You see that's what he calls that form." Luna began to explain pointing to Shawn (Inferno Midnight form). "It's when he calls the Knight Bat so he can use the power of his dark card. The Knight Bat limits the power of the card." she explained.

"So what would happen if he tried to use the power of that card without that bat thing?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know." Luna replied. "All Shawn's ever said about that is that it would be extremely dangerous."

"Something doesn't really seem right though." Ashley said.

"You noticed too?" Luna asked.

"Yes I did." Ashley said.

"Noticed what?" asked Buttercup confused.

"Look at how Shawn's fighting." Ashley said as Shawn dodged hit after hit from several monsters which seemed to be causing a dark fire to surround his body.

"My body surrounded by light and dark." Inferno thought to himself. "What am I?" he thought as he punched a hole through the chest of one of the monsters. "What am I?" he thought dodging various hits.

"He's not going to..." Luna said which caught everyone's attention.

"I think he is." Ashley said as her eye widened. "Get down!" she yelled out.

"**WHAT AM I!"** he yelled as they saw a bright flash through the window. Once they got up they saw all the monster had been vaporized.

"What happened?" asked Blossom as they saw Inferno fall to his knees.

"What am I?" Inferno said as he fell returning back to Shawn and lost conciousness.


End file.
